


The hunt

by fiddlesticks



Series: Little beasties [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mummy Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: An easter egg hunt with dad newt, pure teeth rotting fluff





	The hunt

“mama, mama, mama’ your toddler squealed excitedly as she pattered into yours and newts shared bedroom, as your eyes fluttered open, a loving smile at your lips, as your beautiful daughter made her way to you, ‘mama its Easter’ she exclaimed patting your knees excitedly like a drum, as you popped your slippers on your feet. “come on then sweetheart, let’s see what the Easter bunny has brought for you’ you suggested with laughter in your voice, to your excited child, as she bounced back and forth in her fluffy monster slippers.

   
 out of the corner of your eye, you spotted your husbands curly mop of hair pop out of the magical case that sat innocently on the kitchen floor, sending a small nod his way, he smiled knowingly, “I think the Easter bunny might have paid the case a little visit  last night’ newt whispered to his daughter as though it was secret, you couldn’t help but give him a loving smile, as the she skipped about excitedly, desperate to begin the Easter egg hunt that her father, or the Easter bunny, had spent the early morning laying out for her.

She giggled gleefully, clapping her chubby little hands together, holding her arms out for you to scoop her up and into the land of adventure that was her father’s wonderful case.

The moment the growing family stepped inside, Dougal meandered over, taking the toddlers hand, while you held the other, making sure that the she wouldn’t stumble on the rough uneven terrain. She patted her friend gently on his silken head before setting off on your little adventure.

“now my little chickadee, where would you like to look first?’ newt asked as the slightly odd family began their walk, ‘niffle , niffle’ she squealed, jumping up and down as though she had been wound up. You couldn’t help but smile at her fondly, slipping your spare hand to intertwine your fingers with newts, before he placed a chaste kiss to the top of your head.

You found the niffler in his little burrow, crammed with coins of gold and silver, along with countless jewels of every colour of the rainbow, but sitting nestled in the corner, a protective tiny paw on its golden shiny wrapping, sat a chocolate egg. Your daughter giggled gleefully, before asking politely ‘Mr niffle, can I have my egg please?’ she gave him her widest puppy dog eyes for good measure, before the creature looked at her slightly defeated and handed her the egg, which she gingerly placed in the basket that Dougal was kindly carrying for her.

After the niffler had had his fill of cooing and stroking, you took the toddlers hand once more, ready to find the remaining eggs.  

As you turned to leave you spotted newt out of the corner of your eye, flick a particularly shiny coin to the little beast, a light chuckle escaping your lips as your mildly ridiculous husband hurried back to slip his hand in yours, ‘we had an agreement’, he murmured softly, as you continued your hunt.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always open both on tumbler and here.

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
